


Hypnotising

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Category: Glee
Genre: Altered Mental States, Dehumanization, Forced dehumanization, Gen, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, No Sex, Not Klaine Romance, Possibly not Blaine friendly, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements, Words and Pictures, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: When Kurt received a strange message from an unknown number, he didn't think anything of it.Over the next few days, he started to receive more and more pictures. Of course, by then it was too late to do anything.He was already under the stranger's spell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS/WARNINGS.
> 
> *
> 
> This is another example of, if I didn't write this, it would have stayed in my head forever and driven me insane.
> 
> *
> 
> I have tagged this as rape/non-con, because while nothing is explicitly detailed, Kurt does have an altered mental state due to the hypnotism and is unable to make any decisions with a clear mind.
> 
> *
> 
> I have created all these images myself, using various templates and sources I have found on the internet. I claim no ownership to any of the templates/original pictures, and no offence is meant.
> 
> *

“Kurt! Are you even listening to me?”

Rachel Berry’s voice cut through Kurt’s thoughts and he had to force himself to not roll his eyes.

He wasn’t. He hadn’t been listening for the last half hour. He had stopped paying attention around the third repetition of Rachel’s plans once they graduated and moved to New York.

Rachel wasn’t interested in anyone opinion except hers. She didn’t even care what Kurt had to say about how his future was going to go. If he were being honest, Kurt wasn’t even sure he wanted to go New York after all.

It was such a big step, going to the big city, Kurt wasn’t sure he was ready for that. He liked order and structure in his life; going to New York was another uncertainty in his life.

“Of course I am,” he lied.

She pursed her lips, clearly not believing what he was saying, but didn’t call him on the obvious lie. Instead, she returned to her one-sided conversation.

“We’re going to have so much fun,” she gushed, squeezing his arm lightly and making him wince. “I’m not sure what we’ll be able to afford, but our apartment is going to be the best.”

Kurt bit his cheek to stop himself from responding, but he could feel himself loosing the battle. Luckily for him, his cell phone beeped from where it was inside his jacket pocket.

Ignoring Rachel - not that he was paying attention, anyway - Kurt fished the phone from his pocket.

There was a picture message from a number he didn’t recognise. With a frown, he opened the message and his frown deepened when he saw a picture filled with blue, pink and purple twisting circles.

 

 

“Kurt? Is there something wrong?” Rachel asked curiously, seeing that she didn’t have Kurt’s attention anymore; how she hadn’t realised earlier, Kurt had no idea.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and silently showed her the phone. “Must be a wrong number,” he said when she asked who would send him the picture.

Rachel frowned, a look of concern crossing her face. “I don’t know, Kurt,” she whispered, handing him the phone back. “Don’t you think it’s weird?”

He rolled his eyes; she really was the biggest drama queen he knew. “It’s just a wrong number, Rach,” Kurt retorted. “Hardly worth worrying about.”

Kurt locked his phone, he would delete the picture later, and pocketed it. “What were you saying about New York?” He didn’t want to hear more about New York, but it was the safest way to divert Rachel’s attention away from the picture.

The distraction technique worked and soon Rachel had forgotten all about the strange text message and was back to talking about NYADA and New York.

Kurt, however, couldn’t forget about the message and he couldn’t help wondering who had sent it.

*

Despite what he had initially told himself, Kurt never did end up deleting the initial photo. In reality, he ended up saving it to the memory on his phone, and actually found himself looking at it more and more.

There had been no other messages from the number, and Kurt hadn’t thought to reply, asking who it was. He couldn’t say why he hadn’t asked, though, when he desperately wanted to know.

Three days later, on Saturday afternoon, it happened again.

This time Kurt had been sitting at home, reading a bad fan fiction on his laptop when his phone beeped beside him.

Without looking away from the screen, Kurt grabbed his phone and opened up the message he had been sent, before finally turning his head.

This picture was different to the first, but no less mesmerising. The colours were brighter and bolder than before, and unlike the previous picture, these all added together to show the same circle, rather than a twisting mass of circles.

 

 Like before, the message was from the same number and there were no words accompanying the picture.

It should freak Kurt out, he was sure of it. Getting strange, slightly trippy pictures from someone he didn’t know, should definitely set alarms bells ringing in Kurt’s mind.

But his alarms were silent. He wasn’t afraid. If anything, receiving the second picture made him feel calmer than he had all day.

Kurt saved the picture to his phone and spent the next few minutes, flicking between them. Of the two he had received, his favourite had to be the first one, but the feeling of calm he felt came more from the sight of the second picture.

With a small smile, Kurt locked his phone and replaced it on the bed, turning back to his fan fiction.

Five minutes into reading, the temperature in the room started to feel warmer; it felt like the air conditioning had just turned itself off, even though he could hear it and feel the cool wind blowing around the room.

A wind, which was doing nothing to cool his skin.

With a huff, he reached down and pulled off button down, leaving him in just his undershirt, but it didn’t do much good. He was still unbearably hot.

Kurt tried to stick it out, but after a few more minutes, he couldn’t last any longer. His clothes felt like they were suffocating him.

Setting his laptop to the side, Kurt climbed off the bed and headed to his door. His hands were shaking as he locked it; he had no idea why - he wasn’t planning on doing anything, he was just too damn hot.

As soon as there was no danger of being walked in on, Kurt started shrugging out of his remaining clothes, dropping them uncaringly in a pile on the floor.

He didn’t stop until he was wearing nothing but his underwear. He sighed with relief when he felt the air conditioning brush against his skin, but to his dismay Kurt didn’t feel as cool as he liked.

Kurt hesitated slightly. He didn’t like being naked. Even in the privacy of his own room, he tried to spend as little time as possible without any clothing on. With a sigh and, knowing that he wasn’t going to be truly comfortable wearing any article of clothing, Kurt stripped his underwear off, adding the briefs to the pile of clothing on the floor.

When he was completely naked, Kurt drew in a deep breath and felt some of the tension seep out of his body. That was better. He no longer felt like he was going to boil alive in his own skin.

The teenager smiled to himself and climbed back onto the bed, trying to ignore how weird it was to sit around wearing nothing at all, before grabbing his laptop and continuing to read.

Eventually, he got used to the feeling and ended up falling asleep in the nude.

*

After that, the messages started to grow more frequent. There was no longer a pause of three days between them; after a while, Kurt was receiving at least one picture a day. Sometimes he would even receive two; one in the morning to wake up to and one before bed.

As the week drew to a closure, Kurt found himself staring down at his phone as he waited his second message of the day. They were usually sent around nine thirty at night, and Kurt had made it a habit to make sure he was alone in his room.

Following what had become a routine for him, Kurt locked his bedroom door behind him as soon as he stepped into his room, and stripped out of his clothes. As the week had progressed, he had started to find the articles of clothing more and more restricting and could barely wait to take them off most nights.

Like he had anticipated, Kurt’s phone beeped with a new message. A message he quickly hurried to open.

Kurt couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face as he looked down at the picture. Unlike the other’s this one was black and white, but to Kurt it was beautiful and took his breath away.

 

He allowed himself a few more minutes to look at the picture, before he saved it to his phone and plugged the device into charge.

As he moved, he couldn’t help letting out a yawn and a groan. School had been particularly tiring the last week, and he had been going to bed not long after his second message of the day.

Now that he had received the picture, he could finally get some rest.

With a smile, Kurt reached over and flicked off the light, before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

Five minutes later, he huffed and rolled onto his other side. That wasn’t any better. When had his bed become so uncomfortable, he wondered.

Kurt groaned and threw his blankets back - it wasn’t cold in the room, so he wasn’t worried about getting sick - but that didn’t help.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get comfortable.

Lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, Kurt seethed. He hated not being able to sleep, especially when he was tired. And lying in bed, uncomfortably, was not going to help him drift off.

In a final, last ditch attempt at a peaceful night’s sleep, Kurt grabbed his pillow and moved so he was lying at the end of the bed, at the completely opposite angle from how he was used to.

Oddly enough, as he turned onto his side and curled up a little, Kurt felt at peace for the first time all night.

It wasn’t long before he fell into restful night’s sleep.

*

The following Saturday saw Kurt, waiting patiently on the porch for the post man to arrive.

He had ordered a package the day before and had put it on overnight shipping to make sure it arrived as soon as possible.

Kurt just didn’t want his dad, Finn or Carole to see it.

Luckily for him, they were all out running errands and would be all morning. Now, if only the postman would arrive sooner rather than later, he would be all set.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and stopped his pacing when he saw a brown UPS truck pull up to the kerb in front of the house.

It took all of his self restraint to not bounce up and down excitedly as the delivery man got out of his trunk and went around to the back. This was it; this was the delivery he had been waiting for.

“You Kurt Hummel?” the driver drawled.

Kurt didn’t answer, just nodded his head eagerly as he accepted the package. It was bigger than he had expected it to be; hopefully it would fit in his room. He should have measured first.

Without a word, he signed for the package, before heading into the house, locking the door behind him.

Kurt hurried up the stairs and into his room, locking the door and pulling his clothes off as he went.

When he was wearing his usual attire - nothing at all - Kurt started opening the package.

After receiving his morning picture the day before, an idea had popped into Kurt’s head and he hadn’t been able to forget about it all day. By the time lunch time had rolled around, Kurt knew he needed to order a new bed.

He had spent most of his lunch break doing research and in the end had decided on the first he’d spotted.

It was two shades of grey and, running his hand over the material, very soft to the touch, Kurt realised. It would be perfect.

Setting the bed down in the corner of his room, Kurt couldn’t help smiling to himself. Sure, he would need to keep everyone else out of his room - otherwise they would ask strange questions - but he couldn’t wait to spend his time lounging and sleeping in the comfortable bed.

Kurt reached over for his phone where he had left it on the desk and snapped a picture of the bed once he had situated it correctly.

Only when he was about to send it to the unknown number did he pause. What was he doing? He was about to send a picture back to someone he didn’t even know.

But, Kurt’s brain pointed out, he had been receiving pictures from the other person for more than a week now. It was only fair of Kurt to return the favour.

With a smile, and knowing that his mind was already made up, Kurt quickly sent the picture before he could change his mind.

 

Kurt didn’t have to wait long before he was rewarded for his bravery, by a text message. Not a picture; an actual text message. 

*

Kurt had almost his entire Sunday sleeping in his new bed. He’d known immediately that he’d picked a good bed. It looked warm and comfortable, and Kurt was pleased to report that it was everything he had expected it to be and more.

His family had tried to coax him out of his room, but Kurt had made his excuses - he couldn’t remember what they were - and had continued to doze on and off for the rest of the day.

Kurt had only pulled himself out of his dreamlike state on Monday morning when he had been forced to get out bed, dress and go to school.

His teachers had been disappointed in him for not doing any of his homework, but Kurt didn’t care. All he could think about was getting home and going back to bed.

When Kurt finally did arrived home, he almost missed the package waiting in the mailbox in his haste to get inside.

Pausing halfway up the path, Kurt turned on his heel and headed back to the mailbox. Sure enough, sitting inside was a small package, waiting to be collected.

Curiously, Kurt reached inside and grabbed it. Turning it over in his hands, Kurt couldn’t help wonder if it was a prank and someone had left their trash in the Hummel’s mailbox.

Kurt was pretty sure the box was empty.

He turned the package over to see what was written on the label and let out a gasp of surprise when he saw that it wasn’t a mistake. It had been delivered to the exact house it was supposed to be. 

 

Kurt frowned as he tried to work out what he had been sent. He knew he hadn’t ordered anything online - especially not something that would be shipped from Westerville. The last thing he’d ordered had been his bed, but that had been days ago. He hadn’t been expecting anything else.

In his bedroom and naked once more, Kurt sat cross legged on his new bed (he didn’t use the other one at all, anymore) and rested the light box on this folded calves.

Carefully, he peeled away the tape sealing the box and pulled it open. There was no invoice inside to indicate that it had been purchased online. Further giving evidence to the theory that Kurt hadn’t actually purchased it himself.

He paused when his eyes fell on a handwritten message, which had been scribbled on a bright yellow post-it.  

 

Immediately Kurt knew that his package had been sent from the same person who had been sending him picture messages. He couldn’t help smiling at the thought.

Focusing his attention back on the package, Kurt realised that, hidden underneath the post-it was a black leather collar, with a shiny silver buckle and D ring attached to them.

With care Kurt usually reserved for things made of glass, he reached into the box and pulled it out. The smile didn’t slip from his face as he turned the collar over in his hands, studying it from each angle.

Kurt didn’t need an invoice to know that the collar was expensive. One touch to the leather had told him that he could never earn enough to buy something so exquisite for himself. The feel of the leather under his finger tips was smooth and pliable. It would easily bend with every moment and not feel rigid; Kurt was positive it would be easy to forget he was wearing it.

There was a circular silver disc dangling from the D ring on the collar and Kurt turned his over with nervous fingers.

He wasn’t sure what he expected to see engraved on the tag, but he couldn’t help letting out a small gasp of happiness when he saw the writing there.

In the centre of the tag, in block capital letters, was his name.  

 

Kurt’s heart was fluttering nervously in his chest as he slowly unfastened the collar, before refastening it around his neck.

A grin spread across his face as he felt the soft leather settle around his throat. It was a comforting weight. Unlike his clothes, he didn’t feel like he was being suffocated with his the collar on.

He felt loved. He felt safe. He felt owned.

It was perfect.

*

From that moment, Kurt never took the collar off. He didn’t need to.

Just like he had suspected, it was lightweight enough that he could wear it all day without feeling like he was being strangled, and it was pliable enough to bend easily with his movements. It rested low enough on his throat that hiding it under the collars of his shirts and scarves was as easy as breathing.

By the end of the week, Kurt couldn’t remember what it felt like to live without the collar around his throat.

He loved it.  
 School had let out almost two hours earlier, and Kurt had been snoozing in his bed ever since. It had been a hard day, he thought. From the moment he had woken up - to his first picture of the day - Kurt hadn’t wanted to go to school.

He honestly couldn’t understand why anyone would bother getting up day after day, to attend a hell-hole and learn about things they weren’t interested in.

If it was up to Kurt, he would gladly stay at home and do nothing in between pictures from his Master (who had been renamed as soon as Kurt had received the handwritten note with his - Kurt was sure it was a man - name on).

From where it was resting beside his head, Kurt’s cell beeped, rousing him from the dream he had been having about rolling around in a grassy field; his dreams had all started shifting lately and most of them involved him running through fields and the country on his hands and knees.

Sleepily, Kurt turned his head and grabbed the phone. He smiled softly as he opened the attachment and saw a swirl of black and white lines - his master liked to mix things up, so Kurt never knew if the picture he received would be in colour or not.

Kurt had barely chance to appreciate the picture, when the display on his phone changed abruptly.

Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared at the screen.

His Master was calling him.

Kurt had never heard his Master’s voice; had never been brave enough to call the number he was receiving messages from. Hell, he’d only dared text once.

Now, the person he thought about more than any other, was actually calling him and Kurt didn’t know what to do.

Snapping himself out of his daze before the call could go to voicemail, Kurt pressed the accept button and tentatively put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” he whispered, hating himself for sounding so afraid. This was his Master; there was nothing to be scared of.

“Hello, Kurt,” his Master greeted. There was an obvious smile in the silky smooth voice and Kurt felt a lightness in his chest; even his Master’s voice was perfect. “Have you been a good boy for me?”

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. “Yes, Master,” he answered eagerly.

Through the phone line, he heard his Master chuckle and it made Kurt’s heart skip a beat. He had an amazing laugh. “I knew you would be,” his Master replied. “I need you to go to sleep for me, Kurt.”

Kurt couldn’t help let out a little whine at the instruction. He didn’t want to sleep now. Now that his Master was on the phone, Kurt wanted to stay awake and talk to him all night; or rather, listen to his Master talk all night.

He knew he would never tire of listening to that voice.

His Master chuckled again. “I know you don’t want to,” he soothed. “But if you go to sleep now, like a good boy, I promise everything will be perfect in the morning.”

Perfect did sound good, Kurt thought, yawning a little. He couldn’t remember the last time everything had felt perfect.

In the end, he decided to trust his Master and follow his instructions. “Yes, Master,” he whispered.

“Sleep well, Kurt,” his Master whispered, before the call cut out and Kurt fell asleep almost immediately.

*

When Kurt woke again, he knew as soon as he opened his eyes that he wasn’t in his usual room in the Hummel house in Lima.

Oddly enough, that thought didn’t worry him.

Despite waking up in a different place to the one he had fallen asleep in, Kurt felt safer than he had for a long time. He didn’t know where he was, but he was home and never wanted to leave.

Slowly, Kurt glanced around the room. Like the room he had fallen asleep in, this was definitely a bedroom, but this one was far more elegant than anything Kurt had ever seen outside of a magazine.

With it’s wooden panels and four poster bed, this room wouldn’t look out of place in a castle, Kurt thought.

The bed Kurt was lying on wasn’t dissimilar to the one he had bought for himself, but when he stretched and didn’t brush the sides, he knew it had to be much, much bigger.

With a smile, Kurt let his hand fall off the side of the bed and brushed his fingers through the carpet. Even that felt amazingly soft.

Everything about this room screamed wealth and status, Kurt thought with a smile.

After a moment, Kurt finally registered the sound of someone breathing beside him and he could sense someone else on the bed with him.

Slowly, he rolled over to see who had invaded his person space, fully intending to push them out onto the equally soft carpet.

That thought disappeared out of his head completely when he saw the stranger sharing his bed. He was beautiful, Kurt realised breathlessly.

He was in a similar state of undress as Kurt; naked, save for the black leather collar around his throat which was identical to Kurt’s.

Kurt knew immediately that this wasn’t his Master. Logically, he couldn’t explain how he knew, but there was no way the person in his bed was the one who owned his very being.

Curiously, and keeping his movements slow so he didn’t wake him, Kurt reached out and turned over the tag which was attached to the other’s collar.

  


 

Sebastian. The other’s name was Sebastian.

It suited him, Kurt thought, continuing his examination of the other. He didn’t look much older than Kurt; maybe he could even be a year younger, Kurt thought.

There was a light scattering of freckles across his skin and Kurt had to suppress the sudden urge to trace a path between each one; connecting them up like a constellation.

Kurt started a little in surprise when he realised how close he had gotten to Sebastian. The other stirred in his sleep at the sudden movement, but didn’t wake up and Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

He didn’t want Sebastian to wake up just yet.

Slowly this time, Kurt pressed his nose against Sebastian’s shoulder and inhaled, breathing in the other’s scent. Kurt groaned lightly and shuffled even closer to Sebastian, pressing his naked body against Sebastian’s.

God, he smelt amazing, Kurt thought, breathing in deeply again. He knew immediately that the smell of Sebastian’s skin was something he would never get enough of.

One smell and he was already addicted.

Mine, Kurt thought possessively, minutely tightening his grip on Sebastian.

The thought surprise Kurt a little, even as he continued clinging to Sebastian. He had never truly been a possessive person, but this time it was different. There was something about Sebastian that made Kurt want to wrap his arms around him, and never let go.

Behind him, a chuckle made Kurt startle and he quickly rolled away from Sebastian, even though his gut was telling him what a stupid decision he’d made, and to go back to the other.

As soon as he turned to face the source of the noise, Kurt couldn’t stop a grin from spreading across his face.

This was his Master, Kurt knew for certain.

His Master looked even better in person that Kurt had imagined. Sure, he wasn’t as tall as Kurt had expected, but from his angle on the bed, Master could be a giant and Kurt wouldn’t be able to tell.

He was beautiful, Kurt thought, with his tanned skin, jet black hair and a warm, handsome smile.

As he regarded Kurt, it was impossible to not spot the humour shining in his honey coloured eyes which Kurt found equally as mesmerising as the pictures he had been sending.

“I see you’ve already met Sebastian,” Master stated, his voice flowing over Kurt like warm water on a cold day and making him shiver happily.

Kurt grinned and nodded eagerly. He jumped a little in surprise when Master let out a shrill whistle. Instantly, Sebastian sprang awake and clambered up so he was on his hands and knees. He let out a gentle whine of confusion as he looked around, trying to figure out what was happening.

When his green eyes met Kurt’s own blue, recognition dawned and Sebastian grinned widely. With an excited yelp, Sebastian pushed himself forward and nuzzled his nose against Kurt’s shoulder, swiping his tongue across Kurt’s collar bone.

Kurt couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he buried his own nose in Sebastian’s hair and inhaled deeply; their Master temporarily forgotten about.

“He already likes you,” Master chuckled, diverting Kurt’s attention away from his Sebastian, who pouted at being ignored.

Master knelt down beside the basket and ran a hand through Kurt’s hair, making him preen under the attention. It felt so good to be touched with affection instead of aggression.

“You’re so much prettier in real life, Kurt,” Master whispered, ruffling Kurt’s hair. “I’m so glad I chose you to be Sebastian’s mate.”

Master leant forward and pressed a soft kiss against Kurt’s forehead. “You’re going to like it here, Kurt. I promise.”

* 

 

*


End file.
